Cyclops & Wolverine
by Wwk2010
Summary: What if Scott was possessed by The Phoenix instead of being killed by her. Sex, masturbation, and S&M...


**Cyclops & Wolverine**

**(A Different Version Of Last STAND. If Cyclops DIDN'T DIE. SEX! S&M)**

**Chapter 1:**

Scott Summers is seen playing with the ring he once put on Jean Grey's hand. He holds it tight before chunking it to the floor. The ring bounces to the open door and Logan's foot stops it. He looks up at Scott. He bends down, his sweat pants stretch as he picks up the ring. He looks at the ring.

Scott shakes his head. "I don't want it," Scott chokes back tears as Logan moves over to him. His rippling muscular arm bumps into Scott's small chest covered by a wife beater. "Cheer up," Logan's voice booms echoing through the open room.

Scott looks at Logan. He then gazes back down at the floor. "How are you doing so well," Scott asks, "You liked her too." Logan wraps his arm around Scott. Scott falls into his rock hard chest. Scott places his hand on Logan's thigh to brace himself. It barely fit in Scott's petite hand. "I'm here for you," Logan said. Scott looks up at him. Logan's musk seeped into Scott's nose and it made Scott's body tingle. Scott never saw Logan as attractive but after the beach incident where he thought he saw Jean, something had changed.

Scott pushes away from Logan as Logan looks confused. "You alright, one eye," Logan asks. Scott takes off his glasses as Logan looks confused and he stands up. Scott looks at him. Logan shakes his head. "What in world," Logan seemed taken aback. Scott looks at the glasses. He didn't even realize he had taken them off. "Logan, something is wrong," Scott seemed panicked. Logan walks over to Scott and places his hands on his shoulders.

Scott without thinking wraps his arms around Logan and pulls himself up and locks his lips with Logan's. Logan fights it at first but Logan is an animal. He places his hands in the back of Scotts head and the two fall on the bed. Scott begins to rip at Logan's sweat pants until they are off and thrown onto the floor.

Logan stands up and shakes his head. "What is going on, one eye," Logan asks. Scott shakes his head as his eyes turn a black charcoal color as his clothes singe off. Scott's small frame lies naked on the bed. He leans back and arches it as the whole bed sets on fire. "Make love to me, Logan," Scott begs. Scott launches himself on Logan. He opens his mouth and Logan receives his tongue. Scott runs his hands down Logan's arms and burn marks appear.

Logan takes Scott and chunks him on the bed. Scott stands naked. His rippling muscles seemed perfect. Scott rolls over and presents his ass to Logan. "I want you in me, Logan," Logan becomes confused and terrified. "Scott are you okay," Logan asks. Scott launches himself on Logan again as he rips at Logan's back. Burns appear down his back and Logan screams.

Scott reaches and wraps his hand on Logan's cock and begins to stroke his cock. Logan grabs Scott's hair ripping at it. "That's it big boy," Scott says laughing. Logan back him up to the bed where they both fall down Logan stands up sweating as Scott wraps his mouth around his cock. Logan moans loudly causing the room to shake.

Scott scratches Logan's abs as Logan howls like a wolf in heat. Scott knocks Logan back and Scott spreads his legs. Scott is seen as flames dances around him. He holds his arm out and motions for Logan to come here. Logan grabs Scott by the legs and pulls Scott toward him. He places his legs on his shoulder and kisses Scott's foot nibbling on it.

Logan places two fingers and rubs Scott's anus. Scott moans as the flames consume the room. Logan enters his two fingers into Scott and Scott arches his back begging for more. Logan moves his hand as he spits on his hand and lubes his cock up before slowly sliding it into Scott. Scott grabs Logan and pulls him deeper into him. "Yes, Logan, Yes," Scott huffs between out of breaths takes. Scott leans back and grabs his legs as Logan begins to take advantage of Scott's tight hole.

Scott moans louder and louder as Logan begins to rip him open. Logan leans back. "You are so tight and warm," Logan moans. Scott arches back as he looks toward the ceiling and flames dance out of his body busting a hole in the roof. Logan looks up as he grabs Scott by the neck. Logan's hand is seen setting a flame.


End file.
